


Hive-Minded

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Femslash, Fetish, Mind Control, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Morrigan and Q-Bee face each other once again.  But this time, things are a bit different...
Relationships: Morrigan Aensland/Q-Bee
Kudos: 7





	Hive-Minded

“Hive-Minded”, a Darkstalkers TF/MC fanfic by DrgnmastrAlex

“Call it fate, destiny, or circumstance, but it seems we're meant to have another fight.”

The husky tones of the voice who said that belonged to none other than Morrigan Aensland, the current ruler of the Makai realm: a voluptuous woman sporting a black corset and purple leggings that hugged her curves, with calf-high boots, arm-length gloves, light green hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Completing the alluring visage were two pairs of bat wings, one pair growing from her lower back, the other pair a smaller set coming out of her temples. Her lips were curved in amusement as she stared down her opponent, who fluttered in the air on bee's wings.

“BzzzzmmMorrigan have great energy, be good source of food for Soul Beeszzz.” The 'woman' had the appearance of a human but with a bee theme: antennae, big bug eyes atop her head that protruded out from her light purple hair, purple and yellow stripes along her abdomen, tufts of fuzz along her neck and wrists, and sporting a sizable bee's abdomen protruding from her backside with a wicked stinger tipping it off. Her 'eyes' that looked straight at Morrigan were not her true eyes, but an odd mutation that helped to distract from the true eyes atop her head. Morrigan had learned this during their first fight, and thus knew better than to make normal eye contact.

“I will not be food for your hive, Q-Bee. We've done this dance before, trash like you has no chance against an S-class demon.” Morrigan scoffed. Q-Bee tilted her head quizzically, as if unsure what to make of Morrigan's taunts, but then her lips pulled back into a smile.

“No food for hive? No food for Soul Beeszz? Q-Bee have better idea then!”

The queen of the Soul Bees made the first move, rushing Morrigan as stingers grew from her forearms at the last minute to impale the succubus. Morrigan's experience fighting this opponent afforded her the means to react quickly and evade the strike, following it up with shooting out sharp tendrils from her wings to maim Q-Bee. A few managed to scratch Q-Bee's arms and thighs, but she was no worse for wear as she used her aerial mobility to pull out of the way of the brunt of the attack.

“Better idea?” Morrigan remarked. “What are you planning, trash?”

She received no response as Q-Bee morphed and melded her arms together to create a large beehive, summoning a swarm of bird-sized bees to fire out at Morrigan like projectiles. While she brought up her wings to create a shield to block the attack, the bees moved and attacked according to Q-Bee's will, and it was difficult not to get stung. Light pricks of pain told her of where she was hit, but she knocked away the majority of them, scattering the bees to the ground where they died from the trauma of her strikes. Morrigan followed up by turning her wings into missile barrels, firing rockets at Q-Bee, who evaded as best she could before getting hit by a few of them.

Despite the exchange being about equal, Morrigan knew she had dealt more damage to Q-Bee, and her opponent winced and favored her left side as she hovered. Morrigan capitalized on that by flying at Q-Bee, lashing out with harsh kicks before transforming her wings into scythes to cut into Q-Bee's hardened flesh. It was then that Q-Bee spun around to try and pierce Morrigan with her stinger, using the succubus's own momentum against her. Morrigan dodged to the side at the last minute, but the stinger did get a lengthy scratch on her that made her hiss in pain. She backflipped in the air, delivering a heeled kick to Q-Bee's face for her trouble as she spun back and away from her attacker.

“Blast that stinger of yours, you always seem to know when to best use it!” Morrigan cursed. Q-Bee hovered there, rubbing her face sheepishly before grinning. Morrigan was about to let loose another attack when a powerful, painful throb shot through her body, taking the breath out of her. “Aaauh! Wh-what... ?!”

Another followed, leaving Morrigan with a pained look on her face as her body began to numb and freeze up on her. She slowly descended to the ground, managing to land on her feet before her knees gave out from underneath her, and Q-Bee took advantage of Morrigan's moment of weakness to fire concentrated bursts of sticky honey that covered Morrigan. They quickly solidified, trapping her in place even as the throbbing worsened and sapped some of Morrigan's focus.

“What is... this?! Damn you, you... poisoned me?!”

Q-Bee buzzed, pleased with herself. “Q-Bee sszztronger than before! Poizzzon changed! Mutated! Now work on pesszzky zzzuccubuzzz~!” She laughed as a look of pained shock overcame Morrigan's features. Somehow, Q-Bee had cultivated the means to paralyze Morrigan with a potent new stinger venom, and it seemed that merely being grazed by it was enough for it to affect a demon of her strength. That venom must have been powerful enough to render lesser demons comatose, perhaps even killing them in minutes! And now Morrigan was at this trash demon's mercy...

Q-Bee approached, smiling wickedly as she secreted more honey in her mouth, which she then fed to Morrigan through sticky kisses. While kissing a succubus was typically a bad idea for the other party, the paralysis and throbbing pain she felt from the venom prevented her from focusing on trying to suck out Q-Bee's life essence. More of that sticky, sweet honey slipped down her throat, and it tasted... wonderful... in fact, there was such a delectable sweetness to it that Morrigan found herself earnestly kissing Q-Bee back as she started to crave more. 

It was growing harder to care about anything else other than that honey, and it made her body feel hot and needy. Her eyes fluttered as she let out a moan of want while Q-Bee fed her more honey with honey-coated fingers. Morrigan sucked lewdly on Q-Bee's digits, humming in pleasure, growing more dazed as the sweetness of the honey mingled with the warm numbness of her body and the steady droning of Q-Bee's wings. The sensations melded together until Morrigan's eyes glazed over in a trance.

“Hee-hee~ Zzzuccubuzz weak now, hypnotizzzed~ Be a good girl, obey Q-Bee~”

Another dulcet moan slipped past Morrigan's lips, and Q-Bee continued to feed her, all the while whispering sweet nothings to her on how she was weak to Q-Bee, that Q-Bee won, and therefore Morrigan was Q-Bee's property by right. The succubus cooed and lightly nodded in her addled state, losing herself to the pleasure of being Q-Bee's prisoner. Then, she felt a portion of the honey she was stuck in crumble away from her crotch, and Q-Bee gave her biggest grin yet.

“Zzzuccubuzz like sszzex, right? Q-Bee give what zzzuccubuzz want, and Q-Bee getzzz what szzhe wantzz~”

Gently, Q-Bee slipped her stinger into Morrigan's sex, slowly filling her up and pulling moans and cries of pleasure from her. The honey had increased her sensitivity, intensifying the pleasure, and the venom from the stinger made her inner walls grow hot and throb in a mix of pleasure and pain. Soon, Morrigan was trying to thrust her hips against the stinger. All the while, the cocktail of honey and venom in her system was creating a chain reaction that Q-Bee would utilize for her purposes. Morrigan felt herself grow closer to climax, and Q-Bee gave a final thrust, kissing Morrigan's womb with her stinger, and planted an egg inside.

Morrigan came, howling as the stinger slipped out of her sex, and the egg inside was triggered by the venom and honey in her system, quickly expanding out and then covering her in a sticky cocoon. Her body was locked in an expression of shock and ecstasy, forming a kind of relief of Morrigan's final moments as her body was consumed with lust and the power Q-Bee held to turn others into food for her Soul Bees. Yet that was not Q-Bee's intention this time around.

She embraced and stroked the expanding cocoon, kissing the relief of Morrigan's face as the succubus was slowly changed. Q-Bee's buzzing was felt inside the cocoon, which twitched and spasmed in response. Inside, Morrigan felt herself shift, her thoughts leaving her, with only the sensation of comfortable warmth accompanying her. Images flashed in her mind as she stewed inside: wings, eyes, antennae, stingers. An all-consuming buzz that filled her up.

It filled her with the need to propagate.

It filled her with the need to serve.

It filled her with the need to obey her queen.

The image of Q-Bee appeared in her mind, and she felt herself hum. Then buzz.

The cocoon shuddered. Then it twitched and shuddered more violently. Q-Bee smiled, knowing that the time had come. With a final, heavy shudder, the top of the cocoon burst open, and Morrigan flung her head back, letting her alluring curtain of light green hair be seen by Q-Bee. But she no longer sported bat wings on her head, or from her back.

Bee wings buzzed as Morrigan hovered up, sporting the same kind of antennae, bug eyes, stinger-tipped abdomen, and attire as Q-Bee.

“Queen, this drone obeyzzz completely. I am yourzzz to command~” she cooed, buzzing with delight as her new queen embraced her in the air.

“Mmm~ No more zzzuccubuzz, now M-Bee~ Come, zzpecial drone. Q-Bee will make your cazztle a nice new hive~”

Both buzzed pleasantly, flitting off as Makai received a new ruler. Soon, the hive would encompass the realm...


End file.
